Joy And Loneliness
by Liisagne
Summary: After a big disappointment, Sakura feels deeply hurt and lonely. Is Mikorin, who is discovering his feelings for the fragile girl, able to bring back her smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**This is my first fanfiction!**

**I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**

**Feel free to comment and enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny afternoon.

Mikorin was strolling through the shopping mall, as he saw Sakura in one of the shops.

She looked so happy it made him smile. For a moment he was thinking about going up to her to say hello, but the redhead decided to continue his walk instead.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

"Mikorin!"

He turned around and there was Sakura waving to him.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" Mikorin was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Great, thank you! Uhm…Do you have a second? I need your opinion."

"Oh…sure!"

"Which one do you like best?" The girl asked blushing.

She was upholding two dresses. One was a tight-fitting, dark blue one with long sleeves. The dress in her other hand was red with white polka dots all over it.

"I-I think the blue one…would fit you well." His cheeks turned bright red.

"T-thank you, Mikorin! You really helped me out."

"Tonight, I finally get to see my parents again. They were working abroad, so I haven't seen them for a whole year. I'm so happy!"

Sakura was all smiles and Mikorin just couldn't stop looking at her.

The boys heart skipped a beat, when the smiling girl looked at him.

"I-I'm in a bit of a hurry. I wish you all the best for tonight."

"Oh..uhm…thank you! I'll see you tomorrow then."

His feelings surprised him. Why was he acting like this? Why made him her smile so happy?

* * *

At home, Sakura immediately put on her new dress and got everything ready to welcome her parents.

"Alright, everything is neat and clean, the meal I prepared is almost ready, I set the table and I hung up the banner I made. Everything's perfect!"

She was so excited, that she felt like her heart would stop beating.

Suddenly, her mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Sakura?"

"Mum?"

"Hello, darling! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. How are you? When are you arriving? I can't wait to see you!"

" Uhm…I'm afraid your dad and I won't be able to come home today. You see, there's a problem with one of our subsidiary companies in Australia. So we have to go and check on them." Sakura's smile vanished in an instant and her whole world started to fall apart.

"O-oh…I see."

"I'm so sorry. I know we haven't seen each other for such a long time."  
"N-no…no, it's fine. I know your job is important. I understand it…really." Sakura tried her best to hold back her tears.

„Oh, I have to hang up. Our flight is departing in a few minutes. I'll call you as soon as we're arriving in Australia. I love you!"

"Ok…I-I love you too!"

Sakura dropped her phone on the floor and slowly sank on her bed. She didn't feel anything. She was just sitting on her bed and staring at the wall in front of her, slowly realising what just happened.

She wasn't able to hold it back anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe what her mother told her.

She was all alone again. Alone in this big house.

The girl laid down on her bed and slowly sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

\- The next day -

* * *

Sakura wasn't able to sleep at all. She was tired and her eyes were swollen and red. She just looked awful. Nevertheless, she had to go to school.

Sakura barley managed to arrive at school in time. It was hard for her to concentrate, because she always had to think of what had happened yesterday.

Suddenly the bell rang and the lesson ended.

"I just wanted to see you…even if it was only for an hour", she thought.

The girl rested her head on her desk and looked out of the window.

It was a windy day. Thick clouds covered the sky and it seemed like it would start raining soon.

She released a small sigh.

"Sakura."

"Hey, Sakura."

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" She turned her head and saw Seo looking at her. She seemed to be worried.

"Hey, I've tried three times to call out for you. Is everything alright? You seem to be down and you look horrible!"

"Huh?...Oh…yes, everything's fine! I just couldn't get enough sleep, that's all."

She forced herself to smile, but Seo still was unconvinced.

"I see", she said distrustful. "You know you can talk to me when you've got a problem."

"Thank you, Seo!"

* * *

Finally the last lesson ended. She was the last one to leave. At the moment, she couldn't bear all the students, rushing to their shoe lockers.

When everybody was gone, Sakura headed to her locker as well.

* * *

Mikorin had to carry some paper work for his teacher, so he was one of the last to leave. When he arrived at the lockers, he saw Sakura. She was leaning her head against the wall.

He was watching her for a while. The girl seemed so fragile, just like a small flower. It hurt him to see her like that.

He wanted to hold her tight, to take away all her sorrows. He wanted to reach out for her hand, to caress her and wipe away her tears.

Sakura looked weak and exhausted. She was pale and had dark circles around her eyes.

Her once so bright and cheerful laughter became silent.

"Hey, Sakura. Is everything ok?", Mikorin asked with a soft and caring voice.

The girl looked at him full of surprise. She wasn't expecting anybody to be still here.

Sakura tried to smile, but it ended up in a weird grimace.

"How was it yesterday?"

She still wasn't able to speak. She just looked at the ground with her sad smile.

"They…they didn't make it."

Sakura lifted her head and looked straight in his eyes.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Mikorins eyes widened and before she could say another word, he embraced her tightly.

His cheeks turned bright red, after he had realised that he was holding the girl he liked in his arms.

The girl wasn't able to move for a few seconds, but she was glad that he was there to comfort her. She pressed her face against his chest and clinged to his shirt.

They remained like this for a couple of minutes. Mikorin was gently caressing her, while his shirt got soaked of her tears.

After a while, Sakura released herself from the hug. She wiped away her tears and looked at the boy's uniform.

"I'm so sorry. I completely ruined it."  
"Don't worry about it." He responded, giving her a sweet smile.

The girl blushed.

And suddenly he saw it. It was barely noticeable, but he was able to see a small smile crossing her lips.


End file.
